At present, terminals with touch screens have been widely used by people. The touch screen of the terminal is very sensitive, but most of the time a user just needs very simple operations like sliding up, sliding down, sliding left, sliding right, and clicking. The existing touch screen over-sensitively and precisely reports all touched points on the screen; sometimes, the over sensitivity makes the above simple operations become complex and chaotic.
Aiming at the problem in the prior art that a touch screen sensitively and precisely reports all false touches performed by the user, an effective solution has not been presented.